CODY HATES TOY STORY 4
The trailer. Mike: So the trailer for Toy Story 4 dropped. And Cody isn’t happy. Cody: It’s Forky! Emma: Forky looks cool! Alex: He has potential! Cody: But he’s a bitch! Mike: HEY!!! NO CUSSING!!! Cody: Sorry, but it’s true! Forky thinks he’s just a fork used to eat and that’s it! While the family goes on a road trip, Forky escapes and Woody has to catch him! Jake: Just like I have to catch your sanity when you misbehave! Cody throws a plate at Jake Mike: Hey! Jake slams Cody Mike: HEY!!! Cody: Crying Mike: CAN WE GO THROUGH A DAY WITHOUT SLAMMING SHIT?!?! Jake: No! Cody: Anyway, they arrive at Grand Basin National Park in Nevada, and Bonnie is upset that Forky is gone. So the gang has to find them! Ryan: Speaking of finding, can someone find my liquor? Mike: Why? So you can sing all of Kanye West’s songs? Ryan: No! Cody: They come across Bo Peep. Bo Peep wants to stay in Nevada, whole Woody wants her back! Playin' with your feelings I've been doin' wrong Only time I see you Is when I'm on the drugs I make her think I love her But she not the one I make her think I love her Just so I can fuck her when I want I make her think I love her Just so I can fuck her when I want I make her think I love her Just so I can fuck her when I want Girl I, girl I Gotta take these trips, gotta get it on road Say she see me gettin' money She ain't know now she know Girl I, Girl I Gotta take these trips, gotta get it on road Say she see me gettin' money She ain't know now she know Say she see me gettin' money She ain't know now she know Girl I, girl I Gotta take these trips, gotta get it, on road I can't open up to you 'Cause my lifestyle crazy Now every time I'm around you I feel so amazing I can't open up to you 'Cause you not my baby Now every time I'm around you I feel so amazing Cody: Really NAV? You sing Interlude? NAV: I thought the moment needed something! Cody: Anyway, they come up with some old dolls and Ducky and Bunny, which are black! Ducky: There’s nothing wrong with being black! Bunny: And Nevada is cool! Cody: TWO WORDS: AREA 51!!! Mike: Well the ending is said to be emotional! Jake: Like Cody! Cody: SHUT UP!!! TOY STORY 3 SHOULD’VE BEEN THE ENDING!!! PIXAR JUST WANTS TO MAKE MORE MONEY!!! Mike: Well what can you do? Cody: I know! Cody flies up to Grand Basin Bonnie: Who are you? Cody: I’m Cody! Watch this! Cody snaps his fingers and Grand Basin disappears Bonnie: WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! Cody: I save the Toy Story franchise! Bonnie: OH NO!!! FORKY!! Forky: Bonnie... Bonnie: Forky... Starts to cry Please don’t go... Forky: There’s one more thing I gotta say... Bonnie: What? Forky: Indians can say the n word... Dies Bonnie: Crying FORKY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cody: YES!!! I’VE SAVED TOY STORY!!! Mike: AND THE POLICE ARE ABOUT TO SAVE YO ASS FROM GETTING KILLED FROM ME!!! Cody: But officer! I was just trying to save a movie franchise! Police: Tell that to the judge! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive